Catorade Christmas
by metal rider
Summary: Cat, Tori and Jade celebrate Christmas


Hey it's me back again, with a new one shot, hope you enjoy

I don't own Victorious

Cat frowned as she stared at clock. It was only 4:36. She had to wait another hour and half before they said she could wake them up. They're no fun. It's Christmas! You're supposed to wake up early and open presents. Oh, no…Tori and Jade had to make a stupid rule if she woke them up…she wouldn't get any presents. She looked over at them who just sleeping Christmas away. She frowned for a moment then smiled.

Maybe, if she jumped on a bed a little bit that would wake them up. Then again, they may get angry and no presents. She folded his arms across his chest.

IT'S NO FAIR!

Big meanies…Fine, they just won't get the good cookies she's going to make. She will just give them the slightly burned cookies. She slipped out of bed and quietly as she possibly could…she headed toward the door. She opened the door and softly closed the door. She hummed Jingle Bells as she ran down the stairs. She glanced over at the Christmas tree and chuckled at some of the missing tinsel. While she and Tori were decorating the tree, Jade was sleeping. Tori came up with the idea to decorate Jade. They put tinsel, a few ornaments, and a star on the top of her head. Oh, she took a lot of pictures before Jade woke up. They had to switch memory cards to make sure that Jade didn't delete the pictures.

It was prefect blackmail material for later.

She opened the kitchen's door and started to get work. She turned on the oven and worked to get her ingredients together. She grabbed one of one of her aprons from the cabinet. She blushed when she picked up that one. It was the apron that Tori and Jade gave her for her birthday.

It said Screw the Cook in big purple and black letters. Oh, and painted handprints down…there. They just smiled so innocently when they gave it to her. She blushed and put it away. No wearing that on Christmas day. They wouldn't get out of the house if she did that. She put the apron higher up…just in case, her family came by. She really didn't want to explain this. She grabbed a pink apron and started to get to work.

-Catorade-

Tori yawned softly and stretched her arms out. She rubbed her eyes gently and looked over at Jade, who still snoring away. She looked over at the other side of the bed to see it empty. She smirked. She knew where Cat was. She glances over at the clock. She blinked in surprise as she stared at the blinking red 5:30. Cat should have woken them up already. She slipped out of Jade's arms and headed downstairs. The Christmas lights weren't on. The presents weren't everywhere. Where was she? Don't tell her that she left for her mom's house already? They did promise to open their presents before they went their individual parent's houses. Then she smelled something in the air. Ahh…fresh baked cookies…

She opened the kitchen's door to see Cat hovering over something. Slowly, she sneaked up behind her to see her putting little circles ornaments on the cookie-shaped Christmas trees.

"Merry Christmas…and I'm not happy with you. It was mean threatening to take my presents away. You get the bad cookies," She said without turning around. Tori rolled her eyes. Cat's bad cookies are slightly over done but still good. She really needed to think of a better punishment. But she looked so cute when she pouts. She lifted up that weird icing tube before working on another cookie.

"Kitty…we really didn't think you would actually listen to us. I guess we lose the bet."

"You guys bet on me?"

"Yup…I was guessing around 4:30 you would wake us up. Jade bet 3:30…."

"What would you get if you won?"

"A surprise."

"I know what your surprises are like," She said with a grin.

"You like my surprises," She said in a sing song voice.

"Most of the time…now, you can help me with the cookies," She said as she passed her that weird icing tube thing.

"Cat…I can't decorate cookies…the only thing I can make it's badly design triangles if I'm lucky."

"Hehe…my brother would really like it if you did…"She says in sing song voice.

"Well, your brother isn't here…and he can't tell the difference."

"You're no fun." She said as he put some icing on her nose.

"Cat!"

"Now that is fun!"

"I'm going to get you!"

-Catorade-

Jade yawned then tossed the blanket over her head. It took her a few moments to wonder why she could move the blankets. Most of the time, she has to get them away from her girlfriends, especially Tori. Who knew that Tori need so many blankets? Of course, Cat curls herself in the tiniest ball humanly possible which drives her and Tori nuts. How can you snuggle with anyone who is a human ball? But they are working on that. She frowns as she lowered the blankets and saw Cat and Tori were gone. She glanced over to clock to see it was almost 7.

It is Christmas….and they let her sleep in.

Something is up. She threw the blankets off of her and stumbled down the stairs. She looked around the living room to see it completely still. Where did they go? She popped her head outside of the living room's window to see the cars were still there. Then she heard some giggling coming from the kitchen. She has no clue what he was going to walk into but curiosity got the better of her.

Slowly, she opened the door to see Tori and Cat on the floor covered in flour and decorating themselves in icing.

"Stay still, Teddy…I'm almost finished the music note," Cat said as she squeezed the icing onto Vega's arm.

"Hurry up….it tickles," She said.

"Done! Your turn!" She said as she pulled away. Tori looked at her arm.

"Nice….now let see…how about a lightening bolt on your forehead…it'll match Harry Potter."

"YAY!"

She couldn't help himself. She started to laugh. Tori and Cat turned to look at her.

"Well, look who is finally up!" Tori said.

"She missed all of the fun!" Cat said

"How about we catch up her on the fun?" Tori said with an evil grin. Oh, no…She knew what Tori was up to and that wasn't a good thing. Tori and Cat are well known for their little games. She still regrets the incident with the deck of cards and the jump rope. She had to let Cat use a pair of her scissors to cut her out of the jump rope.

"You get the arms…and I get the legs!" Cat said.

"CAT! TORI! NO!" She shouted.

That was before she was tackled to the kitchen floor.

-Catorade-

It was an hour later before they clean the kitchen and themselves. It took forever to eat breakfast because Cat wanted to open the presents now! She couldn't believe that Cat got her a year's VIP membership to the scissor museum and Vega had gotten her a huge Jetbrew gift card. Vega was listening to the CD she had gotten her, while Cat had given her some of her special cheese. She and Vega had teamed up getting a ton of candy for Cat which was currently being eaten at an alarming rate.

Jade thought to herself that this was the best Christmas she has ever had…..minus the icing.

She could do without that.

End.


End file.
